The present invention relates to a spinning top, and more particularly to a spinning top adapted to produce enhanced attacking force in a fighting game using spinning tops.
A built-up toy is assembled from a plurality of flat parts detached from a flat board. A currently very popular way of playing the built-up toys is to conduct a fighting with two built-up toys, such as two built-up spinning tops. A built-up spinning top usually includes a plurality of round flat parts having a shaft extended therethrough. Two spinning tops in the fighting game collide with each other and the one that does not stop spinning wins the game. The conventional built-up spinning top does not include any special structural design to provide a strong attacking force. Moreover, the round flat parts have a fixed shape that makes the spinning top monotonous without too much fun.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved built-up spinning top having a pair of movable wings that project outward when the top spins. When the projected movable wings contact with an opponent top or other articles, they would slightly move backward to produce a buffer effect, enabling the top to spin continuously without becoming tilted over.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spinning top including a pair of movable wings serving as an interesting weapon. The movable wings are normally at a folded position to conceal below a horizontal body of the top, and adapted to swing outward to an extended position when the top spins.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a spinning top that is easily assembled from a plurality of differently shaped rigid flat parts, and these flat parts are detachably connected to the same one flat board before the parts are used to build up the spinning top. The inclusion of parts in the flat board enables convenient packing and transporting of the spinning top alone or along with other products.